


The Only One To Save Ourselves is Us

by impossiblyimprobable



Category: Loki (MCU) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki TV series, multiple versions of Loki, possible spoilers but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblyimprobable/pseuds/impossiblyimprobable
Summary: I feel like a summary would spoil, so this is just a low-fi one shot on what I want to see, but don't expect that I will get in the upcoming Loki TV Series. I really don't expect I will get this, I just want it.
Kudos: 3





	The Only One To Save Ourselves is Us

"The only one to save us is ourselves," says the one with all the pins, to prove they are the chosen leader of whatever nation they had created, and they had a Mongolian army, not unlike Ghengis Khan, which they were modeling themselves after. 

"The one onboard that ship is already dead," says the other, with the deactivated collar and the orange print against the dust-covered jumpsuit. 

"Yes. One of us will have to trade places," says the one in full regalia. "Or, more accurately, if we save him, all of us will cease to exist, most likely. Remember Mother taught us alchemy and the wizard says the same." 

  
"But I'm much better than he ever could hope to be," says the one who has suffered and been forced to be an agent for the TVA, the one with the collar, the one that none of the ones in this group trusted much because he was a bit crazier than the rest. 

"Maybe so," says the President. "But we know that that particular version is the one that Thor needs, and him being alive will matter to him." 

"He's also the weakest," points out the Prisoner. 

"No he isn't," says the Hijacker, a bit too calmly. 

The Prisoner rolls his eyes. "But haven't I suffered enough." He did have that too-haunted appearence, that he had seen too much, done too much to redeem himself. He knew it, he just didn't like the idea of not-existing. 

"Too much," says the King of Asgard, thoughtfully. "Thor will know, the point is to return him the Loki that belongs in his timeline, that shouldn't have died in the first place. That's why this fracture exists, and that's why the wizard..." he really hated the taste of the word in his mouth, "he's distracted now, but he won't be when this is over. Time is of the essence." 

The President grins. He loved this, maybe too much. "We already have an army."   
  
"He only died because of his own idiocy," the Prisoner retorted, "he should have known better." 

"He did know better," the Hijacker said, "The point was he thought he could outsmart Thanos, and he couldn't, it's a lesson we all know, but he doesn't, because he's dead. So. Are we rescuing him or not, because I have a schedule to get to." He checked his fancy watch with his too-fancy suit. 

"Yes," said the King, "we are rescuing him, whether he -" he jabbed his finger at the Prisoner who rolled his eyes - "likes it or not."


End file.
